Max Massani (Earth-2837)
'History' Early Years Max Massani is notorious as the galaxy's most feared bounty hunter and mercenary soldier. After Max is hired by Cerberus, Shepard is instructed to go to Omega to pick him up. Heavily scarred and well-equipped, he joins the mission exclusively for the money being paid to him by Cerberus. During his loyalty mission, he reveals that he co-founded the Blue Suns with his partner Vido Santiago, who eventually betrayed him and shot him in the face. Cerberus sends Shepard an e-mail entitled Deal Struck with Max Massani. From: Illusive Man Shepard: We've reached an agreement with veteran mercenary Max Massani. You may know the name; Max has been involved in some of the best known (and some utterly unknown) military operations in the Terminus Systems, and is feared as a ruthless and relentless bounty hunter. I felt you might need a man with his skills on your mission, so I arranged to have him join you. You will find him on Omega, where he's wrapping up his current bounty. Don't worry about his fee; I've taken care of that personally. Max returns to fight the Reapers. Apparently, a few months after the Collector Base mission, Cerberus contacted Max and offered him a job. However, the negotiations went badly and Max now seeks out jobs that hinder Cerberus operations. After the Cerberus coup attempt, C-Sec gets a tip that a volus ambassador,Din Korlack, was feeding information to the shadowy organization. In reality, though Korlack had ties to Cerberus while they were fighting the Collectors, he had second thoughts and cut them after the invasion. Upon investigating further, Shepard realizes that Din was kidnapped by mercenaries led by Max. Fortunately, Shepard is able to remotely give Korlack information that causes Max to realize he'd been duped. Max kills the other mercs and saves Korlack, who gives information about a pending Cerberus attack on a turian colony, as well as the support of the volus bombing fleet. Max can be found at the Citadel's Refugee Docks after the incident with Korlack, pledging his support to Shepard'swar effort when Shepard comes visiting. If Shepard converses with Max further, the Commander can ask if he knows Darner Vosque, the Blue Suns' leader on the Citadel. Max reveals how Vosque botched a mission when Max was still with the Suns, getting half his squad killed in the process. The Suns didn't boot Vosque out fast enough, Max narrates, and he opines he should've ended Vosque's tenure with a bullet. The Commander speaks with him in London before the final battle. Max almost thought Shepard wasn't going to make it, and was glad to be proven wrong. Shepard checks on him, and he offhandedly brushes it off, hoping instead the Commander has one "hell of a speech" prepared to get people moving as they'll need it based on what he's seen. He says it doesn't feel like a real ground war when the enemies are taller than skyscrapers, though he feels there's no use talking about it. He ends the call with Shepard on a high note per his vicious personality: "Let's gut the bastards." If Shepard chooses to destroy the Reapers, Max is briefly shown lounging on a chair on a tropical beach with his beloved rifle, Jessie, by his side. 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant 'Abilities' Strength Level Weaknesses 'Appearance' 'Personality' 'Equipment' Weapons 'Transportations' Category:Alliance Squad Members Category:Americans Category:Canadians Category:Transians Category:Single Characters Category:Humans Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Leo (sign) Category:Characters Category:Alternate Reality Characters Category:Earth-2837 Characters